cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Designing Mr. Perfect
Designing Mr. Perfect is the third episode of the fifth season of Cyberchase. It originally aired on November 28, 2006. Characters Main Characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Places Plot Frustrated that she can’t find Mr. Perfect, The Wicked Witch sets out to design him, by turning a frog into her Prince Charming. Unknowingly, however, Wicked captures and transforms Digit instead of a frog. Her sympathetic wand, Wanda (Danica McKellar), secretly alerts the CyberSquad who jump into action. Their problems multiply when a jealous Hacker kidnaps their cyboid pal. The kids must design an invention that can do two things: navigate a perilous swamp AND get to the top of a tall cliff. Can they pull off the rescue before it’s too late? References Total Drama - When the Cybersquad said that Digit is coming with them, music from the show plays. Trivia *This is the last episode to feature Digit with muscles. *This is the only episode to Digit getting married and the only appearance of Wanda. How Digit knows Wanda is unknown. *Gilbert Gottifield (the guy who voices Digit) deepened and lowered his voice for Digit as Mr. Perfect. *This is the first episode we hear Digit with a deep voice completely. *This is the last wedding-themed episode in the series. *This is the last episode to feature Wicked getting married. *This is the penultimate episode to feature Len Carlson as the voice of Buzz. *In this episode, Digit teaches Hacker how to the perfect boyfriend for Wicked. Digit takes to extremes as Hacker twists his entire body, lifting his pinkie finger while holding a cup and forced to agree with Wicked for her commands by saying "Whatever you say dear, I want what you want. You are always right" and Digit injures his pinkie finger and his left arm. Buzz and Delete were forced to say that because Hacker didn't like that were laughing at him when he says this. That's pretty dark for Digit. The reason why did this, is because he getting revenge, payback and to get back at Hacker for being evil to Digit. *This is the longest time to we see Digit's hair and muscles. *This episode reveals that Digit has a dark/vengeful and vindictive side to his personality. *In this episode, at the swamp, Jackie acts very selfish and unappreciative. Due to Hacker's jealously and Digit's being abducted by Hacker, Jackie had to put green and slimy swamp mud, sticks and leaves in her hair in order to avoid being seen by Hacker. Jackie already established she hates all things icky. She acts selfish by saying "The things I do for Digit." that's very selfish of Jackie to say that. Considering that Digit saved her life plenty of times. Only Matt, Inez and Wanda did not complain about putting swamp mud on their bodies and hair. Yet Wanda was hesitant about putting swamp mud on her body. Which is totally understandable. Who knows where that water and mud have been and who or what polluted it? Or was it always like that? *This episode reveals that Happily Ever After has a swamp and a house in the swamp and swamp water is green on this cybersite. Extras *'Math Topic:' "Designing Mr. Perfect" *'For Real Segment:' "Harry on the Rise" Gallery 2016-03-12 (19).png|Digit fully transformed in Wicked's "Mr. Perfect" 2016-03-12 (20).png|Wicked meets her Mr. Perfect (Digit) 2016-03-12 (24).png 2016-03-12 (22).png 2016-03-12 (23).png 2016-03-12 (7).png Digit (mr. Perfect) MG TF PT 12.png Mr Perfect.PNG External Links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-designing-mr-perfect-ep-503/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - Designing Mr. Perfect]'' '' Category:Season 5 episodes